A Camisa
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: "Quem não é seu amigo não percebe. Eu sei, Afrodite também sabe. Nós três somos amigos, então devemos saber." Saga e Shura yaoi.


**A Camisa**  
**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria: ****Desafio Drabble 800 Upgrade III, Amizade**, Máscara da Morte e Shura de Capricórnio - Friendship. (Menção a Slash, MxM, Ship: Saga de Gêmeos e Shura de Capricórnio). CdZ (Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)  
**Advertências:** Menção a relacionamento homossexual  
**Classificação:** PG-13 (por ser slash)  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não  
**Resumo:** - "Quem não é seu amigo não percebe. Eu sei, Afrodite também sabe. Nós três somos amigos, então devemos saber."  
**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos pertencem à Toei, Shueisha, Long Jump, Bandai e, ao seu autor, Masami Kurumada. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.  
**Tamanho:** EXATAMENTE 800 palavras  
**Bônus:** [X] Sim [ ] Não (Outras Fanfics - Animês/Mangás - [CdZ] Cavaleiros do Zodíaco)

**A Camisa**

- "Eu não vou vestir isso!" Máscara da Morte esbravejou embora soubesse que não teria jeito, prometera a Shura que se a Espanha ganhasse a copa do mundo passaria uma semana usando a camisa da seleção campeã.

- "Deixe de frescura, você prometeu, vai cumprir."

- "O que eu não faço por um amigo!" Máscara da Morte reclamou mas pôs a "bendita" camisa.

- "Agora vamos sair para nos divertir." Shura sorria.

- "Ah, não, todo mundo viu como eu fiquei quando a Itália foi desclassificada, até parece que vou deixar me verem com essa camisa! Passarei a semana inteira trancafiado no templo. Já estou vestido, é o bastante." O canceriano parecia irredutível.

- "Mesmo? E o que eu fiz quando seu time perdeu?" Shura cruzou os braços à frente do peito poderoso.

- "Você me trouxe seu melhor vinho espanhol e disse que sairia comigo para onde eu fosse, vestido com a camisa da Itália e agüentaria qualquer zoação que fizessem, junto comigo." O italiano não tinha opção. Shura realmente fizera aquilo, mesmo sendo fanático torcedor da Espanha, saíra com a camisa do time do coração de Máscara da Morte, por amizade, junto com ele, para que o italiano não se sentisse sozinho.

- "Eu vou pegar minhas chaves." O canceriano sorriu. Uma mão lavaria a outra. - "Eu vou desfilar por aí feito um espanhol ridículo por causa de outro espanhol ridículo. Agora, se você disser que troquei de time, eu te arrebento!"

- "Não reclame, eu agüentei o pessoal chamando nós dois de perdedores, você só vai usar a camisa do Campeão da Copa, é bem diferente." Shura foi andando para fora do templo. - "Se bem que... Eu posso pedir para você usar a camisa da Eslováquia..."

- "Mas, NEM MORTO!" O canceriano gargalhou. - "Se bem que, por você, eu usaria, Shura. É meu melhor amigo. E não sou amigo de ninguém."

- "Você é um imbecil briguento, mas no fundo, só está obedecendo seu signo."

- "Por que diz isso?"

- "Todo canceriano constrói uma muralha ao seu redor para proteger sua doçura interior." Shura respondeu calmamente. - "Eu sei que você não é um monstro. Provou isso servindo fielmente à deusa quando nos tornamos espectros."

Máscara da Morte ficou calado e mordeu os lábios de leve. - "Pensei que ninguém tinha notado... Afinal de contas só lembram de minha morte absurda perante Radamanthys."

- "Quem não é seu amigo não percebe. Eu sei, Afrodite também sabe. Nós três somos amigos, então devemos saber."

- "Do mesmo modo que sei que você é louco pelo Saga e não tem coragem de contar a ele?"

Shura mordeu os lábios com força. Não queria nem tocar no assunto. Estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo geminiano, só que ninguém sabia. Ou Shura achava que ninguém sabia. - "Vamos sair ou não?"

- "Sim, só que você vai com Saga e eu vou para a casa de Afrodite."

- "Máscara..." O olhar de Shura era de quase pânico. - "O que você..."

- "Chegou rápido, geminiano. E pontualmente." Máscara da Morte sorriu do jeito cínico de sempre. - "Esse idiota quer me fazer desfilar por aí com a camisa da Espanha, faça-me um favor e leve-o para jantar no meu lugar. Recuso-me sair de casa assim."

- "MÁSCARA!" Shura estava apavorado. Sentira o cosmo firme de Saga bem atrás de si e só não estremeceu inteiro porque seria ridículo.

- "Boa noite, Shura. Eu fiz reservas no restaurante internacional que você gosta. Me dará o prazer de sua companhia?" A voz de Saga era uma marca pessoal.

- "Como? Você... Eu nunca,.. Eu não..."

- "Como eu disse, Saga, ele é um imbecil estúpido que não fala nossa língua e precisa sair mais. Pegue-o, leve-o e diga a ele o que disse a Kanon outro dia."

- "Você é muito enxerido, Máscara, mas dessa vez está perdoado. Afinal de contas, foi por amizade a Shura que ficou me espionando, segundo você me contou." Saga vestia uma roupa casual, mas bem elegante.

- "Imagina. Quero me livrar dele o mais rápido possível para ver se dou uns pegas no Afrodite..."

- "MAS QUE DIABOS ESTÃO FAZENDO!" Shura rugiu. - "Não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui!"

- "Não vou falar nada. Com sua licença, canceriano." Saga se aproximou com um sorriso matreiro.

- "Fique à vontade, estou de saída, com essa camisa HORRÍVEL." O italiano desapareceu no ar deixando para trás um grego loiro alto e forte que puxou para si o capricorniano mais empacado do mundo e o beijou na boca sem nem pedir permissão, ignorando as tentativas dele de resistir.

Saga havia contado a Kanon que estava apaixonado por Shura e Máscara da Morte ouvira e preparara tudo. Afinal de contas, para que serviam os amigos?

* * *

Nota: Não me lembrava que não havia publicado essa fanfic... Espero que gostem.


End file.
